Two Different Worlds
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Rein has always been labelled as a plain or boring girl. But when she has a lucky encounter with a famous celebrity, her life takes a sudden turn! But what happens when thing suddenly go from bad to worse? RxS (I couldn't help but post a new story!)
1. Encounter

**I reeeeeeeeeeeally wanted to write something like this after I read a couple of mangas about a similar plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

_I didn't think that I would meet someone like you in my life._

I sat leaning on a tree at the back of a school. The falling leaves around me spread across the ground, covering almost every spot. Fall was here. Cold winds blew from almost every direction. I snuggled my legs closer to my body and stared at the wall I was facing. It divided the school's territory and also helped make sure that kids couldn't run away.

I sighed. _What am I doing here?_ I glanced at the school behind me. It was terrible in there. Its like a pyramid. At the top was the popular kids, then the ones with average looks, and then there's me. The bottom of the food chain. I am someone you could consider an outcast. A loner. Reason being because I was always labeled as a 'plain' looking girl.

I have long blue hair which I usually braid everyday. I also wore large round glasses over my sea green eyes, and in my hands I usually carried at least one book. I couldn't talk to other people either. So making friends was really hard, even if my twin sister Fine helped me. She wasn't technically popular but she was known well enough to be known as clumsy and gluttonous. Her red features made her glow like the bright rays of the sun.

I tightened the grip around my legs and buried my face in my knees. _I wish I were more like my sister._ I thought to myself. I looked up when I heard the irritating shrieks and cries on the outside of the wall. _What's that?_ I got up and walked over to the wall when I saw a large shadow jump over.

"AH!" I shouted as we both tumbled towards the tree. Dozens of leaves fell from the tree once we smacked into it. I rubbed my head, slowly opening my eyes to see a boy with dark purple hair laying on top of me. I blushed and covered my face with my hands, feeling the warmth flush my cheeks. _Who is he? What is he doing here? AND GET HIM OFF ME!_ I panicked.

Just when I was about to shove him off, he pushed himself up and leaned back, scratching his head and leaning on one of his hands to balance himself. He opened his eyes which revealed dark blue eyes. They looked mischievous yet cold at the same time. "Hmmm..." he hummed. I gave him a confused look as I slowly took my hand away from my face.

"What?" I said as I started adjusting my braid. He just continued looking at me.

"You're not gonna squeal? Ask me for my autograph?" He asked.

"Why would I do that?" I said as I swiped a leaf off my head.

He gave me an unbelievable look. "You serious?" I shook my head. "I guess there's a first for everything." I stared at him as he got up. "The name's Shade." He said as he looked himself over.

"I see." I replied as I looked at the ground. _I should have said my name! Curse my awkwardness. _ I shrugged and held my legs as close as I could. _Well what's the point. It's not like he'll care__. _I sighed when suddenly, I felt something slight and warm fall on me. I looked at my shoulders to see that he dropped his winter jacket on me.

"Take it. You look cold." He stated as he smiled at me. I blushed and held the coat around me. I tried hard not to look at him staring at me, but I couldn't help it. I stared back. "You look different from other girls I've seen." He suddenly said, startling me. I looked at the leaves spread across the ground, not wanting to hear how he saw me._  
_

"Are you going to make fun of me for being plain too?" I asked, trying to hide the sadness I felt. "For not wearing what's in style?" After a pause I heard a chuckle and looked at him. He was right next to the wall, looking as though he was getting ready to climb over again.

"No!" He laughed. "You look unique." he said as he smiled at me. My eyes widened, and my face brightened. No one had ever told me something like that before, but that was until he said his next line.

"You look like a genuine nerd." I suddenly saw his smile turn into a devilish smirk. I sat there, too stunned to do or say anything. He stuck his tongue out at me and started climbing the wall. When he reached the top he shouted, "I gotta go. See you later!" Then he disappeared behind the wall. When I finally recovered, I shot up, tore the coat off my shoulders and headed indoors._  
_

_I don't need his stupid coat! He's just like everyone else!_ I said as I folded the coat as I walked down the halls. I could see people staring at me and whispering. _What are they talking about._ I strained to hear, pretending I wasn't listening. But I could only hear bits and pieces.

"Isn't that..."

"...holding it?"

"...you think she..."

I gave up and sighed. When I finished folding his coat, I placed it in my locker so I could return to him. _Or maybe I should burn it. That will keep me warm for the winter._ I said as I studied it to see if it was flammable. I sighed and shut the locker, still barely hearing the whispers of the ones around me. _Just ignore them. Just ignore them._ I repeated to myself.

I walked down the hall and entered my next class.

* * *

**Well wasnt tht boring! It wont be tht interesting now but it could get better. I will finish my first story then I will start doing this one and then I will fix other stories and there is so much to do...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate science fair**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

I entered my class same as usual. Someone tossed a piece of paper at me, then snickered. I just continued to look down and shuffled to my seat all the way in the back. I didn't hate it back their, rather, I loved it. No one ever bothered me and I get the chance of peace and quiet. Only when I'm in class do I like being an outsider.

I took the chance to rest my head and stare out the window. I never bothered to pay attention in class since I already know most of what is presented. I rub my face, the cold reminding me of that evil boy I met just a couple minutes earlier. _How am I going to give the coat back to him anyways? It's not like I know where he lives..._ I look out the window again. _Then again, he did say 'See you later!' Wonder what he meant by that._

As I thought about it, my mind drifted off to sleep. When I woke up again, I felt exhausted. I wasn't able to notice the small pieces of paper with rude remarks on them. Instead I grabbed my things, slung them over my shoulder, adjusted my glasses, and headed for my locker. I made sure to grab the jacket before I headed out (I would have left it but it was cold and I didn't have a sweater. Don't judge me.). I pulled it over my shoulders and held it tight. It was a billion times bigger than me but it felt cozier.

"Rein, I've been waiting!" My sister Fine called. I could tell she had just waved her friends goodbye. "What took you so long? And where'd you get that cool jacket?" Fine asked. I glanced from my jacket to her.

"It's a long story." I said. _Well it wasn't really that long._

"You know, that jacket looks just like-"

"Fine! Get over here! You needed the homework for today right?!" One of her friends called. I think she told me that it was Mirlo with the light brown hair and purple eyes. She is a nice person and somewhat kept to herself but I still couldn't get along with her.

"Oh right! Be there in a sec!" She turned back to me. "Go on ahead. I'll be back. You're lucky you're smart. You don't have to do homework." She pouted and gave me a sisterly pat on the arm. Then she ran towards her friend. I waved goodbye and forced a smile on my face. Once again I was alone. I shook it off and turn to leave through the gates.

Instead of heading straight home, I head towards the town. It was bustling with people since school was just released. I head towards the lonely bookstore that sat in the midst of brightly lit shops. It, like me, was unfit to be here.

I entered, tailing my hands against the soiled bookshelves and torn books.

This was my place. This is where I felt most comfortable.

"Back again Rein?" The manager said. I was a regular and he was my kind old friend.

"Yep! Any new books?"

"Well, you know we never get any new books..."

"You know what I mean." I said as I walked towards him. He grins and pulls up at least three old books. One was as thick as a dictionary while the others was just the size of an average book. "Wow."

"These kids dumped here the other day. I suggest this one. I think you might like it." He handed me the one on the very top. It was a pale lavender color with torn edges and bent corners. The scent was old but sweet like syrup. The title said _Up In The Stars._ My eyes glimmer with joy. "I see you've already taken an interest."

"Of course!" I skimmed the back of the book.

She always wished to see the stars. The endless swirl of glowing lights her parents used to tell her about. Always wanting to become a shining star in the sky. But she would never be able to reach beyond the gray and dull clouds. One night, just by chance, a boy fell from the sky, shining like a shooting star. He heard her wish and promised he would grant it, even if it meant he had to take her to the stars himself._  
_

I smiled a wide, wide smile. "I love it already!"

"I know how much you like romance books." Before I even got the chance to ask him how much it costs, he said, "I'm giving it to you on the house. So don't worry about paying for it." At first I was surprised, but then I smiled, gave the old man a quick hug and left. I quickly shoved the book into my bag and started on the path to home.

I hummed happily as I walked on the path that crossed the park, unable to notice the commotion behind me.

"Quick! Out of the way!" By the time I looked up, I felt a heavy impact on my side while I was at the intersection on the path. Second time today, how lucky.

We tumbled into the bushes that were in front of a tree. I sit up and rub my head, my hair sticking out all over the place. I look up to see who ran into me. _No... no freaking way..._ I look up to see the same purple haired boy I saw earlier today. Nothing changed about him accept this time he was wearing a hat.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" I shout. He looks from me back to the pavement. I look to the pavement myself and see a HUGE crowd of girls running in this direction. He puts his arm over me and forces me down, pulling his hat to cover his face even more. "Hey!"

"Sh!" He hissed.

"Tell me what's-" He covers my mouth and looks over the bush. It takes me a moment to realize how close we really are. I can feel his chest against my back, breathing in and out quickly. He's still too busy looking over the bush to notice. I feel my face get hot and my mind starts to swirl into confusion. I feel dizzy, wondering how much longer this is going to last. _How many minutes have passed? 1? 5? 10?_

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my mouth and clamped down hard on his small. He jumps up with a small yelp, pulling his hand away from me. I sit up and adjust my glasses.

"What in the world was that for!" He demanded. I look at him, trying to get my mind back on the right track.

"Why would you even ask that!" I hissed back. After our little stare off, Shade realizes that all the girls he had been panicking about were looking at him. He froze in place, his face pale. I look to the crowd too. _Why is he so scared?_ I ask myself.

"Is that him?" One of them asks. All the girls start discussing until one of them (there always has to be the one with the most influence in a girls group) steps forward and points at us. Directly at me to be more specific.

"That can't be the Shade we know!" She says in an arrogant voice. "There's no way he would ever hand out with a girl as _plain _and _boring_ as that!" She flashes me one of those insulting looks before turning to the right. "Ok split up! One group goes this way while the other goes that way. Let's move out and find him!" In an instant they disperse.

"Phew." He smiles and falls back towards the ground, his hat flying off. "Thanks to your nerdy look, they left me alone. I'm grateful." He flashes me a smile. I turn away, not sure what to say. Suddenly I realize something.

"How do you remember who I am?" Usually no one remembered me.

"Well, you have unique blue hair, and even through those glasses and can see your pretty sea green eyes. How can someone even forget?" He sits up, supporting himself with his hands. I get slightly flustered. _He complimented me again. What's up with him?_ I glance at his confused face as he stares at me. "What?"

"Oh! Um nothing." I said as I looked away from him. I decide to change the topic. "That reminds me, here is your coat." I took it off of myself and hand it towards him. He grabs it and studies it.

"You actually brought it back! Most girls would just keep it." He checks it as if I had ripped a piece off or something.

"Actually I was thinking of setting it aflame." I replied in an embarrassed way. Before he got the chance to ask why, I ask about the giant crowd of girls. "So what was up with that anyways?" I pull my legs up to my body, feeling the cold winds blow into me.

He gives me a surprised look before tossing the coat on me. "Keep it. You still look cold." I look at him, trying to keep a straight face. This is the first time someone actually noticed me like this. "I still can't believe you haven't figured it out. Don't you ever here about it at school or something?" I am suddenly reminded of always sitting alone in the classroom, lunch, walking to the next class... I just stare at the leaves at my feet.

"I don't have any friends at school." I admitted. I didn't hear a laugh, or a rude remark.

Instead he said, "Well that's good to hear!" I stare at him with a dumbfounded look. Before I can say anything, I hear the sound of a ding. His phone was ringing.

"Hm? Yeah. Be there in a bit. Yes I won't ditch jeez." He snaps the phone shut. "After ditching just once, you suddenly get a thousand warnings. I gotta go. Let's meet here again tomorrow." He picks up his hat and pulls it on, hiding most of his eyes again.

"Rein." I quickly say as he gets up. He looks at me again, wanting me to repeat what I said. "Rein. That's my name." He nods and starts walking off.

"See you tomorrow Rein!" He waves goodbye as he walks away. I look down at the ground and realize he forgot to take his coat. _I guess i'll give it to him tomorrow._ I push my arms through the jacket and hug it closely. _Tomorrow huh... Maybe I can finally take my first step..._

* * *

**Figured maybe I would update this =) Itz less complicated than the other story.**


End file.
